


【千百】沉默的雪

by Frau_ohne_Schatten



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_ohne_Schatten/pseuds/Frau_ohne_Schatten
Summary: 二部前，折笠千斗届不到。
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【千百】沉默的雪

时针指向三点，但千不困。他集中精神工作了好几个小时，疲倦和睡意还没追上他。

他拿掉耳机，用音箱外放，反复听了几遍新曲的最终编排。确认不用再改动之后，他转了转僵硬的脖子，肩颈部的每一块肌肉都在用酸痛抱怨。

千把导出的试听文件传到手机里。电脑显示您的磁盘空间几乎已满，温馨提示要进行定期清理。但他懒的管它，只想着要再弄几个移动硬盘。

虽然千的精神还勉强醒着，但他的身体先一步落入睡眠，证据是他从椅子上起来的时候差点摔倒。他晃晃悠悠回到卧室，换掉居家服，横躺到床上。

点亮手机屏幕，点开rc。他的手指停在了百的头像上。

要不然明天再把新曲发给momo吧，千思忖，如果现在momo还醒着，听到新曲小样之后就更不用睡了。

他知道百比他自己更缺觉，接近年末，应酬接二连三，和变得更加繁重的工作一起，让人没有喘息的机会。对百来说，每一次聚会都是需要全神贯注的战场。所以三点，可能是百好不容易结束战斗回家，得到片刻休息的时间。

稍微看点别的转换一下心情吧……他退回到手机桌面，随手点开rabbigram。今晚的节目如何如何、期待中两个当红团体年末对决如何如何、某女歌手和疑似男友被拍到two shot、某乐队贝斯手疑似带未成年人喝酒……光怪陆离的各样信息钩织了他所在的世界，通过屏幕发出刺眼的反射，千半眯上眼。

三点过了，夜晚网络狂欢的人群也渐渐散去，他下划几下也看不到新的内容。

……可是，还是迫不及待想让他听听，哪怕momo已经休息了，也想让新曲通过网络第一个出现在momo的手机里。刷了一圈sns，千仍然没有打消这个念头。

退出rabbigram，千在屏幕上左右划了两下，最终还是点开rc。

“你听这个”，紧随其后的是音频文件。

等了两分钟，百头像旁边没有出现正在输入的提示。

“明天早上听吧”他又输入，更像是给自己解围，“晚安”

千习惯性地向上翻了翻聊天记录，上次的聊天记录显示是在星期二。

“……不过说起来，明年我们也要五周年了。”

“ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ超期待，超开心！想把Re: vale的五周年变成最最最最热闹的庆典！现在就已经开始准备最棒的演唱会，开始心潮澎湃了！！”

这是星期二最后的对话……千想起来现在已经是星期六的凌晨。

原来已经三天没说话了，千闭上眼，把手机放到床头柜上，还好没有拖成整整四天。

准确来说，并不是真的没说过话。他们在一起的工作很多，每天都能相见。只要在镜头前，百轻快活泼的声音就没有停下来过。

在工作现场，轻松谈笑就是他们的工作之一。绝对不能冷场、必须避免尴尬、同时又要不断抛出新鲜的梗，这样观众才有继续看下去的兴趣……经过多年的练习，在镜头前的表现已经成为本能。表演有一套固定的模式，只要在这个框架内，做什么都不会出错。

“早啊yuki！今天还是一样帅……”

“谢谢，我知道哦。”

“今天的节目里，小百要带darling一起挑战……”

“能和momo一起挑战，我很有信心。”

“darling轻松挑战成功的样子，简直是心脏杀手！不行了，小百都没法思考了……”

“我也很喜欢momo努力的样子，非常可爱。”

“全世界我最喜欢yuki了！”

“我也是，最爱momo。”

所有这些不假思索说出口的话语，在工作人员听来就是Re: vale工作状态很好，在观众看来就是Re: vale恩爱夫妇的人设依然很稳定。

然而在镜头拍不到的地方，两个人连对视都变得越来越少。千清楚，不管是百还是自己都很忙，共同的工作结束后需要马上移动到下一个工作地点。

“yuki加油哦！我会隔空给你打气的！”

他们被争分夺秒的工作人员隔开的时候，百总会这样用很高的声调鼓励他，然后背过身，沉声和工作人员讨论安排。

千一直知道百有两种声音。第一种是在镜头前的。他会自称小百，活力满满，语速飞快，话语中点缀着俏皮的语气词和拟声词，听着就让人忍不住嘴角上扬；另一种只有独处时才会偶尔出现，低沉而模糊，发声慵懒，像方言一样有很多吞音。

第二种声音，千只听到过两三次。有一次两人在长途车里，千戴着耳塞休息，百紧盯着手机屏幕，随着不断加快的打字速度，百眉头也逐渐皱起，显然是碰上了棘手的事。他忘了身边还有千，用第二种声音不满地自言自语：“这怎么回事？我说过了叫他们老实点……”自言自语完几分钟后，他恍然大悟自觉失言，看到千带着耳塞后才松了口气。

千不动声色，但已经把一切看在眼里。

这样的momo，他不讨厌，他甚至还觉得这样的momo和用第一种声音说话的小百一样惹人怜爱。不过百一脸不安的样子，还是不要让他知道自己知道好了……

不要让百知道自己已经知道了……真是一层套一层的复杂，千在枕头上轻笑。

还好明天有冠名节目的拍摄，能和momo一起工作真是太好了。

怀抱着温暖的期待，千把自己裹进被子里，他放慢呼吸，希望睡神多给他一点休息时间。然而埋在黑暗里不知多久，千依旧没睡着。他翻了个身，还是不舒服。然后他带着隐隐的怒气起身，打开一排夜灯，环顾四周。

忘开加湿器了……怪不得这么干。他把自己挪向加湿器，中途想到还要换水，顿时觉得又不想折腾了。他撤退回被子里，终究还是又一次拿起了手机。

没有新的通知。孤零零的显示屏上，时间的数字马上要走到四。

点开rc，退出rc。

起床就能看到momo的回信吧……千再次躺在床上闭上眼，尝试入睡。干燥的疲倦入侵大脑，他放弃继续思考。

还是想和momo多说话啊。这是他入睡前最后一个想法。

“……那么，这期NEXT Re: vale就进入尾声了！今天能和南子女士度过充满美好回忆的一个小时，小百也感到超级超级幸福！”

这期节目嘉宾是长红女歌手南子，她和她身为知名乐队主唱的丈夫刚刚度过了结婚二十周年纪念日。作为新一期NEXT Re: vale的嘉宾，少不了各种粉红回忆vtr和让人脸红的问题展示她和她丈夫二十年来的相濡以沫。

嘉宾很配合谈话，在两个人的提问引导下，慷慨地展示她的幸福，并不时露出初恋少女般娇羞的表情。到录制最后，许多现场工作人员都湿了眼眶，感叹人间有真情人间有真爱。

“谢谢。能和Re: vale分享我和丈夫的回忆，我觉得真是再好不过的场合。”

“南子姐姐也向Re: vale分享了很多保持恩爱的秘诀，小百学到了！比如说拿不定主意选哪款内衣，让丈夫帮忙参考，这个真是无形的心机！”

嘉宾不好意思地低头：“这么说我就有点害羞了……Re: vale也一直都很恩爱哦，现在还需要这种新婚夫妇的情趣吗。”

“需要哦！因为今年是我们的五周年嘛，要放肆庆祝的纪念日！为此可要好好打算，小百已经开始给darling准备不停的惊喜了，简直想用惊喜把darling埋起来！”

“我也一样，想给honey每天不重样的礼物，让我的momo每天都像在度过纪念日一样……嗯，决定明天就开始连续送礼物。”

“yuki……超级无敌帅…！！不过话说回来，每天都是纪念日的话，那到底还算什么纪念呢！我说啊，darling不会是忘记了日子，用这样的方式掩饰吧！”说着，百嘟起嘴，做出愤怒的样子。

“啊呀，被看穿了吗……”

场内随即传来一阵爆笑。比起持续高甜度的夫妇恩爱，观众会觉得偶尔出现的尴尬营业失败现场更令人捧腹。

“哈哈，就是会这样的，毕竟五周年是第一个可以郑重庆祝的纪念日，想炫耀又不知所措的心情谁都会有，”嘉宾在现场笑声变小后接话，“我想起我自己五周年结婚纪念日的时候，先生花了很多心思准备。但是因为他从两个月前就进入节日状态，我感觉有点妨碍工作，和他因此大吵一架。”

南子微微向上仰头，逐渐沉入甜美的回忆。说到最后虽然是嗔怪的语气，但脸上的笑容毫无掩饰。

“诶诶吵架吗——明明是纪念日吧！”百露出夸张的惊讶表情。

南子幸福地合上手，歪着头补充：“嘛，虽然说是吵架，也没真的很严重，因为说到底还是怪健一君是笨蛋嘛……不过Re: vale的两位没有过这种经历吗？因为无伤大雅的小事，不知道怎么就吵起来，吵完之后看着对方的脸突然笑出声，觉得刚刚的对方真的好傻？”

百满脸疑云，缓缓摇头：“……没有哦，因为yuki很绅士呀！就算讨论编排和演唱会的时候产生意见分歧，也从来没有吵架过哦！”

“嘛，谢谢。真要的吵起来，我会不知道怎么办的，momo也很体谅我这一点，所以我们不吵架的。”千也跟着摇了摇头。

“诶，这样啊，”嘉宾换了个坐姿，飞速眨了眨眼，“这么说，Re: vale真的感情很好呢。”

“momo，昨天给你发的新曲，你觉得怎么样？”收录结束，两个人在乐屋里换衣服的时候，千终于开口发问。

百脱下服装外套，伸向衣架的手悬在半空，“诶？早上都给yuki发过rc了，显示的是已读啊，难道是rc出错了，yuki没看到回复吗？”

“不是，我已经看到了……”千有点沮丧地否认，搜肠刮肚继续组织语言。犹豫良久，他才又一次艰难开口：“我只是……想听你亲口跟我说你的想法，我想听听真正的你怎么想……”

百衬衫领子上的两颗扣子刚被解开，脖子上的汗水闪着光，他手指停在下一颗扣子上。沉默没来得及萌发，百就大笑出声，掩盖了刚刚的空白:“哈哈哈哈，什么啊，yuki这是在搭话吗？“

“嗯……算是吧。”

“哈哈哈……好啊，我就要说了，认真听着我的感想哦，”百转过身来认真看着千，脸上的笑容完美无缺，“新曲非常棒，一听就知道是yuki的作品，但这次不一样的是令人印象深刻的疾走感，就像是要追逐什么一样。是一首充满只属于Re: vale的力量的曲子呢！”

千由衷笑了：“谢谢，我也很期待能和momo一起唱这首歌，作为五周年的纪念。”

之后他却没听到百的回答，只在转瞬间看到百的笑容凝滞成迷茫。

“momo……？”

“啊，唔啊我走神了！哈哈抱歉啦yuki，最近工作稍微有点多，毕竟是年末嘛……”百慌张地拍了拍脸颊，“你说新曲录音的事情吗？我也会努力的！”

千在心里叹气：“不要太勉强自己。”

“嗯，我知道自己的极限的，现在完全ok哦！”

“也要记得放松……”

“当然啦，调整好身体状况是很重要的，”百在千面前伸了伸胳膊，又揉了揉肩膀，他的肢体还是健康紧致，“yuki你看，我没问题的。”

“还有……”

千抓不住流沙一样的词语。还有什么呢？

他看着浑身散发快活气息的百，这样的mono好像真的没有什么问题。不需要他关照提醒，momo就能保持最好的状态，轻松应对一切。

但怎么可能没问题？那可是他们的五周年啊。有块巨大坚硬的暗礁藏在风平浪静之下。现在他们两个心照不宣地视而不见，驾着看似平稳的船直直冲向礁石。

拜托，告诉我吧；拜托，千万不要告诉我……

两种焦灼的情绪在胸中纠缠，不知道如何开口，就连叹息也只能小心翼翼。

“嗯？”百注意到千的迟疑，上前两步凑到千的面前，同时用不变的笑脸安慰他。

“还有……”千垂下目光，有点不敢看百的笑容。结果低下头就看到百正准备换下的衬衫下流畅的腰身曲线，衬衫的一角还松松地掖在裤子里，千不由得屏住呼吸。

“什么啊yuki？”百退后几步，自然地换下沾着汗水的衬衫，套上自己的毛衣。

“momo，”千拉住他，眼里闪着不确信的光，“今天……要来到我家住吗？”

“……yuki，今天怎么了？”

“momo好久没吃我做的饭了，而且，就是，明天的工作在下午吧？”

百再一次露出了那副笑容融化后的迷茫表情，这不是拒绝，也不是思考，而是和他非常不相符的不知所措。他嘴唇微张，难以置信地看看千，又错过视线看向别处。一时间乐屋内静得只剩下两人慌乱的呼吸声。像是打开了瓶盖，浓重的沉默倾泻而出。

千把百拉的更紧，却仍不敢看他的脸，语气几乎是在恳求：“……就住一个晚上，像那个时候一样。”

百用另一只手整了整衣服，他紧抿着嘴唇思考，片刻后像是明白了什么，旋即点头：“嗯，好啊。”

千像是得救一样放松了。他咀嚼着刚刚说出的话，“那个时候”，真是个充满怀念的词。原来那段互相依偎的时光已经遥远到可以称为回忆了吗。

而你又在想什么呢？在车上等红灯的时候，他用余光瞥向身边的百。百的脸被路边霓虹灯照亮，他微微含笑，表情毫无破绽。

有了百，过于空旷的家里甚至有了温馨的氛围。吃饭、伴随着电视背景音闲聊、看夜景……番茄寿喜锅让身体暖暖的；新团体idolish7也越来越活跃；冬日的铅灰天空铺开，今年的第一场雪什么时候会来……一切都像往常一样顺理成章。

切换的频道里正好在播出百的谈话节目。电视里的他说得兴高采烈，玫瑰般双眼也在闪烁，他用小孩子期待礼物的声音说：“明年就是我和darling的五周年纪念日呢！哈哈我到哪里都在想着这件事。一起走过那么久，小百对我家的艺术家的喜欢一直在升温哦……简直到了快要溢出来的程度了！yuki，你在看吗，明年也要一起love high！”

几乎不用思考，千就对着屏幕里激动万分的百自然而然露出微笑：“在看哦。我也是，一直这样喜欢momo。”

“哈哈哈，好开心！我也最喜欢darling了。”坐在千身旁的百不假思索地接话，传达出和在电视节目里别无二致的幸福与甜蜜。

可是，明明momo就在自己身边啊，为什么说出来的喜欢还是像在电视里说的……千侧过脸，却发现身边的人缓缓地拿起杯子。杯中冒出的雾气遮住了百的眼睛，脸颊被电视的强光照得看不清表情。

如果在电视上没说过那么多喜欢就好了，千懊恼。不知不觉就被狼来了的游戏宠坏，两个人一起心甘情愿地陷入迷雾之中。

“怎么了yuki？”

“……没事。”

对话熄灭了，数不清这是第几次。小心翼翼地尝试，结果都是石子落入大海，一丝浪花无法激起。

焦急在心头升温，千略带急切地撑着沙发凑近百。百来不及反应，就被千固定在注视中里无处可逃。

千试着阅读近在咫尺的人。百因为惊诧睁大眼睛，涣散的目光找不到焦点。嘴唇被刚刚的热茶润湿变得格外饱满红润。

……这么漂亮的嘴唇，明明最擅长的就是随机应变妙语连珠，可现在为什么连真正想说的话就说不出。

“哈哈yuki，太近了，感觉好痒……”百试着缓解紧张的气氛，伸出一只手撑在千的胸前，肩膀向后缩去。

啧，漂亮的嘴唇还会找漂亮的借口拉开距离。

心中的焦急开始燃烧，化为灼热的怒意。既然这张嘴说不出什么想听的，那还有更好的用途。

千的嘴唇贴上百的，速度快得像是咬上去，接吻的那一刻他垂下眼帘。

总之先接吻试试，像那个时候一样。

百一惊，伸出手抵在千的胸口，想要歪开脑袋。千毫不退让，右手环在百的脑后，带着一点力度不让他扭头，左手握紧了胸前想要推开他们之间距离的手掌。千听到怀里的人发出小声惊呼，不由分说就用舌头撬开他的唇瓣，仔细感受他每一寸温暖的内在。

那只被握住的手还在做最后的挣扎，百的腿也开始微微发颤，于是千揽过他的腰，支撑他的重量。怀里的人被吓坏了，往日热情的身体被惊慌缠住，只能绷得越来越紧。迟迟没有得到回应的千越发心急，不断加深这个吻，如同溺水的人拼命渴求着呼吸。

这个吻太久太深入，最后甚至让千感到窒息。直到耗尽最后一丝空气，千才依依不舍地挪开嘴唇。就算这样，他还是没有松开手也没有睁开眼。百的头沉在他的肩上，他能感到百抽动的呼吸。

“yuki……咳，为什么……”

千缓缓睁开眼，看到百上下起伏的后背。

“为什么……”百带着哭腔，单调地重复这三个音节。

是不是把他弄疼了……千更加懊恼了，他试探地伸出一只手，思索片刻，轻轻落在百的后背上拍着。隔着一层布料，他感到肩上传来滚烫的温度，怀里的人连哭泣都没有声音。

沉默如同一种气体不断蔓延，侵占房间每一个角落。然而它比空气沉重百倍，毫不留情地在胸口堆积。

“那个，yuki……”

最后还是百迟疑着开口，他后退半步，千的手臂也落了下来。

百的半边脸沉在阴影里，千看不清他暧昧的表情，只能看到他脸上格外明显的泪痕。

“嗯，怎么？”千发出了几不可闻的回应。他垂下头，除了默默注视，他什么都做不到。目光交汇，仿佛一瞬间火花迸溅，百像触电一样急忙转过头，又把眼神抛向窗外。

千清了清嗓子，鼓起勇气开口，艰难地在沉默表面留下浅浅的划痕：“……有什么事吗？”

“啊，不是，不……”好像被声音刺伤，百发出惊呼，同时连连摇头，竭力否认着无形的东西，“其实我……”

沉默就像气球一样变得更大，最终膨胀到爆裂的边缘，巨大的压力撑起了光滑的表面。两个人轮番张开嘴又抿紧嘴唇，他们两人谁都想戳破这个危险的气球，可谁都害怕气球爆炸，冲击让对方又一次变得遍体鳞伤。

“yuki……”百用气声叹息，目光融化在无垠的天空中。

千想出声回应，却感到喉咙发紧，耳边只剩下自己逐渐加快的心跳声，那是水落石出的暗潮。在这个晦暗不明的时刻，他才第一次看清自己脆弱易碎的渴望。

告诉我你不会离开我吧，

告诉我你不会丢下我一个人，

告诉我你会一直在我身边……

他咽下心中的所有，用全部勇气期待百的声音。

“……雪，”像是纠正一样，百加重语气重复了这两个音节，“我是说……下雪了，看外边——”

真的下雪了，今年的第一场雪比往年都早。

微小的冰晶从天而降，在风中飘摇颤抖。雪花被地心引力支配，触及地面的一刻，转眼消失不见。然而雪越下越急，不断堆积，竭力给街道和房顶染上薄薄一层银色。

两人不约而同转向窗户，沉默伴随着雪花无声坠落，融化。

“看来今晚能睡个好觉。”等到积雪覆盖了目力所及的景色，百像是松了一口气。

“嗯，好好休息。”看着无垢的世界，千也平静下来，无数杂乱思绪能在洁白的薄毯下暂时隐藏。

然而单薄的雪支撑不了太久，它会在车流中变成一摊泥泞，会在白日的温度下融化一空。它们无力地落下，又无力地消失，像是从未留下过任何痕迹。

finis.


End file.
